Cheerleading A user's Manual
by Chowdergal
Summary: Hetalia and Cheerleading. Yeah.


**Characters: Hmmm… lots and lots. **

**Pairings: America/England, some FrUK, France/Canada, Prussia/Austria, Germany/Italy, Spain/Romano, and many minor others. **

**Plot: After the Hetalia World Academy goes bankrupt from numerous times of careless money spending, only one thing available would be able to save them from the 6.9 trillion dollar debt. That thing unfortunately is a Cheerleading competition. Things go from bad to worse, weird to weirder, and insane to well, even more insane as the coaches try to train their mostly boy populated school to cheer. Will they go all the way, or they face closing the school's doors forever? **

**Sub plots: There will be some other plots within the main one. Such as this romance thingy that I made up in my head…some Bad Friends trio plot as well. **

**Rating: T for Teens…duh**

**Genre: Romance, slight humor, General.**

**Warnings: Yaoi, and suggestive language. That is all. **

**Chapter one: Debt.**

If school was anything like jail, or if there was snow up to his waist, Feliciano would have chosen to come to school anyway. It didn't matter if the sky was all dark and gloomy; the young man was always happy, happy to the point of it annoying the crap out of everyone else who'd just waken up in the morning. He was the first and only one to say hello to everyone that happened to come his way. The cheerful Italian smiled as he approached the school gate, thinking about how he couldn't wait to go to cooking class and make numerous pasta dishes for everyone. He stopped when he saw that his friend was already there, resting on the school steps.

"Ludwig!" Feliciano called out.

The German turned around in surprise, obviously tired. "Oh, it's you." He was always about 30 minutes early for school and didn't take that advantage to have a short nap.

Italy gave a big warm smile in response to Germany's tired one. "How've you been? I've missed you! ~" he pulled his friend in for a hug.

Ludwig sighed. "Ahm, I've missed you too, but it's only been a day since we've last met. Anyway, you wouldn't happen to have a spare key with you?"

"No...Why?" Germany pulled out of Italy's hug and stared at the school's massive doors.

"We've been locked out."

Kiku, who had happened to pass the school on his way looked at the group. "Mr. Ludwig, Mr. Feliciano, what are you doing at the school? Come to clean out your locker?"

"Locker?"

"Yes. Almost all the students who got the message yesterday cleaned out their lockers before the school locked down."

"Locked down? For whatever reason?"

"What's the message?" asked Italy curiously.

Gilbert pranced up to the group. "The school has been closed!"

"Closed?" Ludwig asked, looking up at the sky. "Why? There's no severe weather or anything..."

"Here," Kiku said, handing him the letter. "This'll help clear up things..."

Ludwig took the letter, eyes getting wide with each word.

_Dear Hetalia World Academy, _

_Due to your debt of nearly 7 trillion, this school will be permanently shut down in 2 weeks. _

_Thank you for your time._

He read, re-read, and read the letter again. The letter was short and to the point. _7 trillion_ dollar debt? Well yeah, they overspend sometimes and put all on the debt card, but _7 trillion?_

"How?"

"I know right? Why would they close the school in 2 weeks instead of now?" Prussia said. "It makes no sense if you ask me…"

As Gilbert went on ranting about the school, the rest of the students began to arrive, or at least the ones that didn't get the memo. One of them happened to be the principal himself.

"Someone open the stupid door." grumbled Arthur. "And stop lying about out here before you all receive detention."

"Uh, newsflash principal fuzzy brow, we're all locked out of the school."

Arthur glared at Prussia. "And you didn't bother to ask for a spare key? You all truly are idiots."

"Well do you have one?"

"No…" The truth was that he had left it at home; he'd just hoped that someone else had one.

"Hmm, so not even the principal has a key…what do we do now?" Antonio asked. Gilbert rolled his eyes.

"We leave of course. This school's shutting down in 2 weeks so what's the point of coming?"

There were a few murmurs from the crowd at the Prussian's comment. Some turned to leave when Arthur shouted out loud and clear.

"Hold it; I want to have a word with the student council. The rest of you, regrettably, can go home…"

In a flash, nearly all of the students were gone except for Japan, Germany, Italy, and Spain.

"This is all the student council that bothered to show up today?"

"Well most of us already knew what was happening. I'm surprised you didn't." said Kiku.

"Let's just get down to business."Arthur pulled out a piece of paper and began drawing. "We know that this school is closing in two weeks, we can't get inside, and we're totally powerless to change the company's mind on shutting down the school. Any ideas on how we got into this mess?"

"Well we did spend a lot of money over the past few years." Japan said thoughtfully. Italy raised his hand.

"Oh, I spent 4.3 billion on pasta ingredients! Does that count?"

"Tomatoes, 5.3 Billion." said Spain softly. He added quickly, "but it was for me and Lovino to share." hoping it would make him seem less guilty. Arthur shook his head, signaling that it didn't.

"Well no wonder we're in so much debt, you can't keep track of how much you spend, and half of the stuff you spend is on stupid things!" Antonio pouted.

"Oh, but I'm not the one who spent 1.5 million in U.S dollars on _solar_ powered parking meters that didn't even work!"

"Hey, the sun was out sometimes!"

Ludwig rested his head in his hands. This is what he had to deal with everyday on a regular basis, and even now, when their school is in danger of closing, they couldn't stop arguing.

"It doesn't matter! The damage is done, now we need to know how to fix it. Any suggestions?"

"Tomato sale!" Germany looked at Spain.

"What is with you and tomatoes?"

"I don't think sales are going to cut It." mumbled England. "Thanks to all of you."

"How about sports then? Italy said. "They make tons of money!"

"Hmm…what type?"

"I read in a paper that they were offering a cheerleading competition and the winner gets 6.9 trillion dollars." said Japan. "We could all do it."

"Who in their right mind offers 6.9 trillion for a cheerleading competition?"

"Cheerleading isn't a real sport, and that's for girls." Ludwig stated. "Besides, the last time we tried to doing an international sport, it didn't end so well."

"But if it offers the amount of money we need would you do it? And cheerleading isn't just for girls…"

"If it was only to save our school." Arthur mumbled.

"Ve…Cheerleading could be fun!" exclaimed Italy as happy as ever. Everyone nodded slowly, confirming that they were going to do this. Arthur began to walk off.

"Alright then, I can't believe I'm saying this… gentleman, get ready to do some flips and kicks, or whatever they do, because cheerleading practice starts tomorrow at the football field at 9:00 A.M sharp." He turned around, looking directly at Antonio and the others. "And don't let anyone or yourselves be late, because I will have their head." And with that, he walked away.

"He seems to be in a peachy mood." commented Antonio sarcastically.

"Well he did just break up with Alfred after all." answered Kiku.

"He has such good relationships with people huh?"

"Hmm mmm."


End file.
